Hero
by Barbie Doll Slayer19
Summary: Only in this section cause there wasn't a section for this show. It's a Soul Taker fan fic I think people might find interesting. I just made it up when i was talking to people online so yeah...Rated for language and kissing..R&R.
1. Hero

Disclaimer:Okay...soooooooo...........*very nervous about this*I have to admit it one day...I-I*telephone rings*  
  
Me:Hello?  
  
Person:Yum..Jello I mean Hello there! We're calling to inform you that you now own Kyosuke Date!  
  
Me:*gasps*YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Um.....When will he be shipped?  
  
Person:As soon as I say-Oh wait..nevermind...he's on his way by the route we gave him on a map. He's going to fly to you.  
  
Me:*hangs up*Hehehehe.....*shifty eyes*BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Soooooo I don't own InuYasha OR Sesshomaru OR Kenshin OR Sanosuke OR Aoshi OR Kurama OR all those other bisheys......But I do own KYOSUKE!*doesn't get tackled by anyone cause noone else likes Soul Taker*^.^  
  
*****  
  
This is only in the crossover section cause there is no Soul Taker section....*growls* Anyways..I hope I get reviews.......  
  
*****  
  
Ayane sat in her classroom waiting for school to end so that she could get out of math class and get home to where she actually had what she considered her friends. Yes, her two dogs were her friends. Her only friends really, she thought as she looked up at the clock and smiled. 'Two minutes until class ends...' She glanced over at the boys on the other side of the room. They were talking as usual. She sighed. After school again. Unless the teacher didn't see them talking. The clock clicked. 'Only one more minute...mabey we have a chance.'She grinned as the teacher fell alseep on his desk. 'Probably exhausted from us..'she thought with a smirk. As soon as the clock ticked once more the class grabbed their stuff and began rushing out the door. Ayane was last out and first to get shoved into a locker. The persdon who shoved her was Natsu. He did the same thing everyday. Noone knew quite why but as soon as Ayane got out of class he made sure she didn't get out of the building without a threat or injury. "What today Natsu?"she mumbled at his face, nearly hissing. "You should know bitch. It's the same every other day. Go out with me or face the consequences..."he said, smirking. Ayane turned her head away in disgust.  
  
~~Kyosuke~~  
  
Kyosuke watched as Natsu tortured that girl for the billionth time. It was hopeless. Kyosuke secretly stood there and watched every day, never doing anything.'This is sad..'he thought to himself,'Why do I watch but never do a thing? C'mon Kyosuke. You know you want to help so just do it!' He turned his head from the scene and began to walk away but stopped for a moment. 'What am I doing, walking away like this? How does that help anyone?' His thoughts quickly switched to his sister Runa. She was no longer of this world so why was he thinking of her? Probably because he had done the strangest thing...went against himself and didn't keep her alive. Saved humans instead of Runa. Kyosuke quickly shook off the thought and looked up. Natsu still had that girl pinned to the locker. God, he hated that bastard. Kyosuke began to walk away again but stopped and whipped around when he heard a shriek....  
  
~~Ayane~~  
  
Ayane was trembling as Natsu forcefully pressed his lips against hers. She had managed one shriek but it may not help. Ayane continually tried to glance behind Natsu but failed miserably each time. With a huge effort she managed to shove him away and give him one huge glare."You bastard! Stay away from me! Just-just keep your distance!"She was obviously furious but Natsu paid no attention:"Or what bitch? You'll call for your big strong boyfriend? Oh wait, I forgot...You're to pathetic to have a boyfriend!" Ayane quickly turned away and seeing Kyosuke watching got scared.'He's probably one of Natsu's friends. I better watch my back...' She turned back to face Natsu then glanced at Kyosuke again. He was tall and very skinny, he didn't look like a guy Natsu would hang out with. Ayane noticed that Natsu had seen Kyosuke too. He was glaring over her and Kyosuke didn't move. She wondered if he was one of those weird kids that has freak accidents every day. He had a calm expression and was looking right at her, probably as confused as hell. Ayane was shocked enough but when Kyosuke spoke, she almost passed out.  
  
~~Kyosuke~~  
  
"So, Natsu, can't find anything better to do than torture girls before your trip to hell?"Kyosuke showed no fear in his voice...he wasn't really scared anyway. Natsu expression had changed greatly now and he was very loud. Probably loud enough to wake up the math teacher."So Kyosuke...butting into other people's buisness? Trying to be the super hero you aren't? You know you're the fucking devil so admit it!"Kyosuke paused at that and drew in breath. Natsu had never been that harsh in his whole life. That girl he was toruring looked like she was going to black out.'I swear one of these days I'm going to kill Natsu, get a girlfriend, AND get rich, all at the same time.'He wasn't exactly looking forward to being rich but hey, he knew it would happen. Instead of responding to Natsu, Kyosuke turned to the girl."You look a little faint...You OK?" She just stared at him wide eyed. God, teenagers these days."Jeez Kyosuke. You really are trying to be a super hero!"Natsu had gotten in arms reach of Kyosuke and he had chosen the wrong time to do it. Kyosuke threw a punch at hum and he fell back into the lockers and wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve. Kyosuke walked toward Natsu and kneeled down."So..You want to torture someone Natsu? Go play with your friends. Torture them for amusement. Or mabey I could just torture you and make you feel the pain that she feels."He gestured toward Ayane who was completly paralyzed now and Natsu got as close to the lockers as he could. Kyosuke smirked and walked over to Ayane, looking right into her wide eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Sooooo...how'd you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Noone was reviewing on Sekiyu so I haven't updated online yet. Check it out. 


	2. UnForseen

Disclaimer:*sniff sniff*Okay...so someone does like Soul Taker...but Kyosuke ish still mine! All mine!*gets tackled by minimerc*Oof @_@ Anywayzez...I might, MIGHT put in Komugi! Definatly Shiro but MABEY Komugi! Now, on with the chapter...  
  
*****  
  
Me:*calls the police*  
  
Po-lice:Hello, This is Po-Lice. How may I help you?  
  
Me:I'm being HUNTED!  
  
Po:PO!!!!  
  
Me:Huh?  
  
Tinky Winkie:*taps me on the shoulder*TINKY WINKY!  
  
Me:AHHHHH!!! THEY FOUND ME!!!!!!!*runs away*  
  
Po-Lice:*blinks*  
  
*****  
  
Ayane just stared back at Kyosuke, not quite knowing what to say. He had just saved her life and she stared at him like she was a first grader staring at a crush. There was only one thing she had noticed and it was that he was smiling. Smiling at her! This made Ayane more confused than ever before but it didn't matter. She couldn't do anything anyway, couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't speak. She was just standing there gawking until finally, she fainted.  
  
~~Kyosuke~~  
  
It all happened in a blur. First, he was standing in front of that girl about to say something, then he was rushing her to the hospital after she fainted and hit her head on the brick wall. Now he was in the waiting room at the hospital and noone had said anything to him for over an hour.'This is getting boring..'he thought solemnly to himself.'They haven't said one word to me, not one word...I just hope she's okay. It would have been a waste to go and punch Natsu if she was going to die.'Kyosuke was getting restless. Just as he was about to leave, a nurse walked over to him and sat in the chair beside him. Kyosuke stared for a moment then gasped has he realized who it was."Hello Kyosuke.."Komugi smiled at him touched a hand to his shoulder before frowning."Why did you leave me Kyosuke? Why?"  
  
~~Ayane~~  
  
She had to be dreaming right now. Having a nightmare. She was standing at an alter getting ready to be married to someone and only god knows who because when he got to the alter, when it was time for the kiss, the man changed into Natsu. She had tried to wake up but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything to escape except pray. Pray to god that it ended soon. as soon as it started. And she would forget it all when she awoke...  
  
-In the hospital room-  
  
All you could hear was the sound of rushing feet as the doctors and nurses ran back and forth across the room, looking at x-rays and monitering heart rate. But all that stopped as soon as it started. Instead of monitering the heart rate, they were now trying to bring her back. Bring her back to the world she had left only seconds ago. A nurse had been sent out to the young boy in the waiting area to tell him, to tell him that she may be gone...for good...  
  
~~Kyosuke~~  
  
Just as he was about to answer Komugi she was rushed back to her patient and a nurse was consulting him about Ayane. He was only drinking in brief parts of what she was saying. The girl may be dead and saving her was a waste of time were the only two thoughts going through his head at the moment. If they can't bring her back, he would've wasted his time on her. Wasted valuble, "could've-been-spent-on-something-worth-it" time. And now, he was to go in and see. See the doctors making a desperate attempt to bring her back when he knew there was only one possible way for her to keep her life....only one way...  
  
*****  
  
DON'T KILL ME! IT ISN'T OVER! Review and I shall update. Actually, I'll update anyway! Don't you all love me?!*recieves various glares and returns them*^.^ 


	3. Miracle

Disclaimer:Okay...I'm not saying anything but you all know what I would say..*shifty eyes*HE'S MINE!  
  
*****  
  
Me:Phew...the telletubbies are gone...in jail!^^ Anywayzez..-phone rings-*picks up*Hello?  
  
Po:POOOOO!  
  
Me:AHHH!*runs away*  
  
*****  
  
Ayane's dream ended right there and another one began. She had wings and her hair was pure silver and she was wearing a helmet to cover her gray eyes. She was with another, um, creature and they were fighting something...or someone, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that the dream left as quickly as it came and everything was black...  
  
~~Kyosuke~~  
  
Kyosuke walked in and saw the doctor's swarming Ayane. He knew what her only hope for life was but if he said it to them..Who knows what they'd do. Plus, the chances of that one chance were slim to none. Suddenly Kyosuke heard a beeping noise. He whipped around toward the source and gasped, along with the doctors...  
  
~~Ayane~~  
  
It was all over...She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Doctors and nurses were standing over her and staring, wide-eyed. Kyosuke was in the corner. She couldn't see him but, somehow, she knew he was there. He was trying to find a spot in the clump of doctors where he could fit and see what was going on.'I hope that it's true..'The voice rang in her mind but it wasn't hers, it was his. Kyosuke's voice. She was confused. He had thought that statement. He hadn't said it out loud. Ayane's eyes widened a bit and he doctors all smiled and left her...Left her alone in that room, well, all except for Kyosuke. He had walked over to her bed-side and sat in a chair, and again, she was just staring. She did blink a few times thought and then he spoke, which made her jump a little.  
  
~~Kyosuke~~  
  
"Sooo....you must be one of us then...."he murmured. The girl looked confused and he smirked. She had no clue what he was talking about and that forced him to continue."One of us,"he repeated,"Soul Taker, Soul Anubis, hm..which would you be though?"He sighed."The joy of coming up with a name..I only wish that-"Kyosuke was cut off by a voice at the door."Hey Kyosuke...Found a new friend?"Shiro walked in and took his seat beside Kyosuke. Kyosuke blinked a few times but the smirk just got wider"So, Shiro...Haven't got any other buisness in 'Hell'?"Shiro sighed and leaned back in his chair."Yeah..Damn Kirihara's won't be doing much else beside help the community. Hey, I saw Komugi on the way in..She said she talked to you.."Kyosuke's smirk faded into a grim line.'Damn,'he thought,'She left before I could say something..'He looked from Ayane to Shiro and continued."Yeah...but she wasn't very happy..." Shiro flinched a little then smiled a bit at Kyosuke."She's stil conused kid..Give her some more time..Now, tell me who this young lady is.."he said, gesturing toward Ayane.  
  
~~Ayane~~  
  
"It's Ayane..."she mumbled at Shiro. He smiled back at her and her smile twitched. She didn't have any idea who he was. Then again, she didn't know who Kyosuke was either even though she now knew his name..Ayane was lost in thought about what Kyosuke had said before.'Soul Taker..'Where had she heard it before? She thought back to the year before and gasped, causing Shiro and Kyosuke to turn toward her quickly. She was staring horrified at Kyosuke."What are you?"she mumbled at him. Kyosuke was now frowning at her."So you figured it out...Yeah, I'm the Soul Taker. So what? Not like I killed a ton of innocent peop-" "You did though!"Ayane screeched, causing Shiro to look from one to the other and back again."You did! They said so on the news!" "Who?!" "The flickers!" "What the hell is going on?! How do you know what flickers are?!" "Everyone knows what they are stupid!" "Argh!"Kyosuke was confused and angry. He didn't no what to do so he slammed the dor shut and looked at Ayane."Listen here.. I didn't kill one damn inncent soul and you're sitting here, believing everything those damn flickers said and telling me it's true! I know what I did and I regret nearly all of it but I didn't kill those people!"He looked furious although one tear rolled silently down his cheek...  
  
*****  
  
Review! That's all I'm going to tell you!^^ 


	4. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I gave Kyosuke to minimerc. I'm a good person (yeah right...^^).....

Me:*sighs*Lalalalalalala...*locked in a jail cell*

Police:*losing their minds*

Me:*starts singing own rendition of 'Here without you'*'I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time...'

Soccer team:O.o

Me:*sees the team*OH HI!

Police:-.-

*****

      Ayane gazed softly up at Kyosuke. He had closed his eyes and tears were spilling down over his cheeks...

~~Kyosuke~~

      As the memories came they flooded his mind. His thoughts were blocked out by those horrible times until he felt a warm hand on his cheek. He didn't bother to open his eyes and see who's hand it was before resting his own hand on top of the hand on his cheek...

~~Ayane~~

      Very slowly she pulled her hand away and sat up. Kyosuke's tears had stopped and she was glad. Finally, she had done **_something_** to help. Ayane smiled at this thought and had Shiro lead Kyosuke out of the room. 'Now is the time to go home Ayane...' she thought happily to herself.

      When Ayane was ready to go she opened the door and walked over to the nurse to let her know she was leaving to go home. All the nurse did was smile and nod before turning and walking away. Ayane walked over to Kyosuke and smiled at him. Receiving a smile, Ayane grabbed his hand and led him out the door, the gasp from behind them unnoticed...

~~Komugi~~

      'How could he?!' she thought frantically to herself while running down the hall in the hospital. 'How could Kyosuke betray me like that? Who the hell was that bitch?!' Komugi wiped her tears on her sleeve and continued to run…

*****

YAY! End of chappie 4! REVIEW on this **AND** Sekiyu! Anywayz…ttfn!


	5. Another Day in Hell

Sorry I haven't updated since.um.a while ago.I've been sort of busy XD. Well um.as you can tell I HATE Komugi -innocent look- well, any way, here's the next chapter!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them okay!!! I admit it!!! I only own Ayane and the Natsu bastard who might appear in this chapter ^.^ (oxy moron lol) ~*Next Day*~  
Ayane woke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She had just gotten out of the hospital and had to go to school. Ayane sighed in annoyance as she turned off the alarm clock and got up out of bed to get ready.  
When she was completely ready, Ayane went outside to start her car, but it wouldn't start. Ayane growled and went back into the house to call her friend for a ride. When noone answered the phone she decided to walk the few blocks.  
  
~~Kyosuke~~  
Kyosuke wasn't looking forward to going to school at all, let alone seeing Natsu again. He didn't want to find out what Natsu would do to him when he saw him either. Kyosuke sighed and shook his head. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked up and smiled seeing Ayane running to meet him. "Hey," he murmured. She replied with the same word and they walked the rest of the way to the school together without saying anything more.  
  
~*At the school*~ ~~Ayane~~  
Ayane ran over to her friend Ayuko after telling Kyosuke that she'd be right back.  
  
"So, got a new boyfriend, Ayane?" Ayuko smirked mischievously.  
"NO!" Ayane glared at Ayuko and listened to her laugh.  
"Alright, alright, I got it," Ayuko replied.  
  
Ayane and Ayuko walked into school chatting and laughing and got their books out for their next classes. When they passed Kyosuke, Ayane winked and walked by. Unfortunately, Natsu noticed and held back a growl.  
  
~*After school*~ (yes I know I have a lot of scene changes lol) ~~Ayane~~  
'Where the hell is Kyosuke?!' she thought frantically as Natsu approached her.(here comes EVOL fluff eek)Ayane continued to back away from Natsu and shout curses un-thought of until now. Unfortunately, Ayane back herself right into a corner where she was easy prey. And she was. Natsu came upon her like a hawk and blocked her way on all sides.  
"So bitch, what was that today?"  
"What was what, Natsu?"  
"That wink you gave the bastard Kyosuke."  
"Wink? I don't remember any wink."  
"SHUT UP! You did! I saw you!"  
"."  
"Well.talk!"  
"Natsu, do you remember what happened last time you tried to do that to her?" Kyosuke had the most calm in his voice he could muster.  
"Feh."Natsu leaned over Ayane and licked her neck. She felt a sudden cold chill rush through her body and froze, paralyzed.(-points to lick- EVOL fluff!)  
  
~~Kyosuke~~  
Kyosuke simply glared. 'How dare he touch her?!' Kyosuke thought to himself. Natsu turned around.  
"What's wrong, Kyosuke? Jealous?"  
"No, just way too pissed off for you to comprehend!" Kyosuke took a swing at Natsu, but this time he was ready. Natsu ducked just in time and Kyosuke's fist hit the wall inches away from Ayane's head. He mumbled something and went after Natsu again, but, to everyone's surprise, Ayane got there first. She hit him as hard as she could and he landed face down on the floor, not moving.  
  
~~Ayane~~  
Ayane gasped and looked at Kyosuke who was staring, wide-eyed. "Do you think I killed him?!"  
"No."  
"'Kay!" Ayane smirked and grabbed Kyosuke's hand and started walking away. Natsu groaned in pain as he finally decided NOT to bother Ayane again. How'd you like it?!?!?!?! Well.I'm planning on updating more often. I don't usually. -winks- It might be a while though. I might not be able to keep up with the program lol. Well, REVIEW!! For your own sake.-death glare- 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note- YAY! MY COMPUTER LIVES ON! I apologize to those who have been waiting. This would have been up earlier, but it wouldn't upload. I may update within the next couple of days, but sadly, school is getting in the way. From the Outside is going to get like, 3 more chapters when I update, Sekiyu might get 1 or 2 (I can't remember), and Hero is unknown depending on my mood and if I don't have WRITER'S BLOCK... -sigh- 'Tis late and I'm going to watch a movie soon, so I'll end this by thanking everyone who reviewed on any of the stories I've done. Please, don't forget me while I can't update. Maybe to keep me in mind you could read my stories over and over again. Just kidding, but it's a thought -wink-!


End file.
